Cody Burns one shots
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: Series of one shots centered around Cody Burns! There's not many out there so thought I'd make one. If you have a request for a chapter feel free to ask!
1. I can see! (Blind Cody AU)

Charlie sighed as his family fought with their rescue bots. He had tried to do a training exercise but it wasn't working very well. Blades and Dani had started arguing over how high they were going, Graham thought that Boulder thought he was dumb and Kade and Heatwave agrued on how to stop the grease fire. Kade said water and Heatwave said foam.

Chase stood next to him and shook his head. He was about to say something until a loud whistle sounded causing everyone to go quiet. The bots and humans turned to see Cody with a whistle in his left hand and his symbol cane in his other. "Stop fighting guys. Your giving me a really bad headache." He says softly.

Cody walked forwards and moved his cane around, making sure he didn't run into anything. Charlie got out of the chair he was using and carefully helped his blind son sit down. "Thanks dad." Cody says softly before clearing his throat. "Ok I can help you guys with this. Kade. If you watch a video about grease fire's you'll see that you do use foam because Water will just make it worse. You should know that. You are a fire fighter. Dani. You were once afraid of heights too so you should sympathize with Blades not yell at him every chance you get. Graham, Boulder is not dissing you. He is simply trying to share ideas and was simply asking questions." Cody says as he places his cane on his knees.

The bots and humans all look away from each other. "Dad? Can I come up with a exercise?" Cody asks.

"Sure son."

TFRB TFRB TFRB TFRB

"Ok Dani go...left!" Blades says smiling.

"Got it!" Dani says before turning away from the yellow police tape and orange cones.

"Kade! Go to the right!" Heatwave yelled.

Kade went right and avoided a hit to his "boys" from a long board. "Got it!" Kade said with a smile. This was kinda fun.

"Graham! The red block is to your left! Put it right in front of you." Boulder says happily.

"Ok!" Graham says and cheers when he hears the 'ding!' meaning he had gotten the right weight. "Yes!"

"Graham and Boulder solved theirs first!" Cody calls out.

"Chief! Go to your right and throw the medium sized ball forward!" Chase called out.

Charlie did as told and hit the cardboard criminal then a horn sounded mean Charlie and Chase had finished. "Great job partner!" Charlie called out as he took his blindfold off.

"Dad and Chase are second!" Cody yells.

"Ok Kade now throw the water balloon to your left! Then the foam balloon to the right and the sand bag in front of you!" Heatwave yelled.

"Got it partner!" Kade calls back.

"Dani! The wing is broken! Use the super glue! It's to your right! No! That's a battery! Yes! That one!" Blades called.

Two dings sounded a minute apart with Kade and Heatwave as the last place winners and Dani and Blades as the third place winners. "I have to say Cody, that was fun! Can we do it again?" Blades asks smiling.

"Yes. But this time it'll be the other way around. You rescue bots will go through the test and my family will lead you. Now...START!"

TFRB TFRB TFRB

The rescue bots smile as they see Cody reading one of his braile books. They had a little surprise for the youngest Burns and the Burns clan. "Cody? Can we go to the garage for a few minutes? We need your help with something." Blades says smiling.

"Huh? Oh sure Blades. Can someone hand me my cane?" Cody asks smiling.

"Ok guys what did you wanna show us?" Doc Greene asks smiling.

"We brought you guys here because we have a big surprise. These are glasses made with Cybertronian materials that are usually used for bots with bad vision and you all know we have better vision than humans. For us your perfect vision is when we need glasses. So...we made these for Cody. We know that he's been blind since birth so we thought that maybe...well Cody close your eye's until we say you can open them." Boulder says before gently placing the glasses onto the boy's face.

Heatwave takes the cane from Cody's lap while Blades picked up a picture frame with Cody's mom smiling at the camera on the beach. Chase sets up the cameras before the bot's rushed behind the humans. "Open your eye's Cody." Blades smiling.

Cody slowly blinked his eye's open and felt a sudden strike of shock when he saw seven men, two women and one girl with two buns on her head. Looking up he saw four robots and a picture of a beautiful woman. Standing Cody walked over to the dark skinned man and reached up with a shaking hand as small tears formed in his bright blue eyes.

Cody touched one of the long dreads before backing away and looking towards the dark skinned girl. He gently touched her face with his knuckles before turning towards Hayley and touched her hand. Moving away from her Cody moves towards the two young men wearing beige hoodies and took their catalyst hands before moving to a red haired man and took a hold of his suspenders before seeing the brunette man wearing a green hard hat he reaches up and knocks on it before jumping back. Going over to the brunette woman Cody touches a walkie talkie on her shoulder before moving away.

Looking towards the two men at the end Cody sees a dark gray haired man and a light gray haired man. Taking a hold of the messenger bag's strap he steps back and reaches up to touch the light gray haired mans face as tears flowed down his own. "Dad? I can see. I can see you. Your wearing a blue shirt, your comm. Link is on the left side of your shirt and your eye's are a dark blue." Cody says as tears fell down his face and a giant smile was threatening to overcome his whole face.

Charlie cheered and hugged his son as the whole family crowds them. Tears of joy were shed that day and even now the thirty-two year old police chief, Cody Charlie Burns, still uses the glasses and works with the family as happy as he could ever be and with the bestest smile you will ever see.


	2. Best friends (request by Creepy-Pasta)

"Thank you. All of you." Optimus says before he starts to walk through a ground bridge.

Cody smiled until he saw something shiny near the ground bridge. Rushing over to it he saw it was a container and it was freezing cold! Shaking his hands Cody quickly put on a pair of mittins from his pocket before picking the box up and running towards the ground bridge as calls of his name sounds behind him. Cody stopped and turned just as he saw Blades about to reach for him until he saw that the portal was closing.

Gasping he ran towards the exit and jumped through the other side as the portal closed. "Dad? Dad? Daddy?! Ham ham! DD! KK!" Cody yelled trying to find his family.

Sniffling Cody grabbed the container and started to look for Optimus so he could go home.

TFRB TFP TFRB TFP

Cody looked around and sniffled. He hated being such a cry baby but he couldn't help it. He wanted his family back. He began to feel scared without his family when after that incident with the dock. Going down a corridor Cody jumped back when a RC car hits his shoe.

Cody smiled. It looked like Bumblebee! "Hi little Bumblebee." Cody says as he squats down.

"Uh oh. What are you doing here?"

Cody jumped back and fell onto his behind making the person who spoke chuckle. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. But who are you?" A young boy says as he puts his hand out for the other.

Cody accepted the help and smiled. Finally he found somebody! "My name is Cody Charlie Burns! I'm a honorary Rescue Bot for Rescue Force Sigma 17." He says smiling.

"Cool! I'm Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel and I'm a honorary member of team Prime!" Raf says smiling.

The boys shake hands before Raf gains a confused face. "Why did we say our full names?" He asks smiling.

"I don't know. My uncle told me to do that when I meet somebody new." Cody says with a chuckle.

The boys laugh.

TFRB TFP TFRB TFP

"No way! You got to go to space?" Raf asks smiling.

"Yeah! My family got stuck on this space station named Asgard and me and the bots went up to save them. Soon after me and my friend Boulder ended up in each others bodies due to the electrical storm and we were the closest to each other. So I was him and he was me. It was fun being a giant robot but it hurt to transform." Cody says as he rubs his back.

Raf laughed. He liked this kid. "Hey you wanna go play Dance Dance on the big computer?" Raf asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Cody cheers.

TFRB TFP TFRB TFP

It was now five o'clock and both boys were getting hungry. "Is there any food around here?" Cody asked as he rubbed his tummy.

"No. But I know who can take us to get some! Do you have any money on you? I have ten bucks." Raf says as he pulls out two fives.

"Yeah! I got fifteen!" Cody says as he pulls out a wad of ones.

The boys smile before Raf calls out; "Bumblebee!"

TFRB TFP TFRB TFP

 _"Welcome to Knockout Burger where every burger is a knockout. May I take your order?"_ A tired soundimg voice says from the speaker box.

"Hey Jack! Can I get four cheese burgers, a large root beer, seven small fries and...hey Cody what do you want?" Raf asks making Cody chuckle.

"Does he have any double cheese burgers?" Cody asks and smiles when Raf nods. "Ok I want four doubles, two large fries and a large Orange soda."

 _"Did you guys skip lunch or something?"_ Jack jokes.

"Yep! And breakfast!" The duo say smiling.

Jack laughs and has the trio pull up to the window. "Here you go. I gave you two two milkshakes too." Jack says as he gives the food to Raf.

The boy gives his friend the cash before Jack jumps. "Wait! Who's that?!" Jack asks as he finally processes the fact that there was a blonde boy next to his friend.

"This is Cody! He's a rescue bot!" Raf says before Bumblebee races off.

TFRB TFP TFRB TFP

"My stomach hurts." Cody says as he flicks a French fry away from him.

"Mine too." Raf says before burping.

Cody and Bumblebee laugh as Raf blushes. "Nice one!" Cody says smiling.

Raf laughs before remembering something. "Wait. Why were you wondering around the halls?" Raf asks as he turns over and onto his bloated belly.

"Optimus left a box back at home and I was trying to return it but ended up stuck here since I couldn't find anyone. Then I found you." Cody says smiling.

Raf smiles before a loud knock sounds at Bumblebee's bedroom door. He answers it quickly to see a worried Chase standing in his doorway with a equally worried Chief Burns and Doc Greene. "Dad!" Cody yells as he rushes over to his family.

"Cody! Oh thank god." Charlie says as he hugs and kisses the side of his son's forehead.

Doc hugged Cody as well and turned him. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" He says before pulling him to his chest.

Cody giggled and hugged back. It was Chases' turn to scold the youngling but couldn't find it in him to. So instead he moved Cody towards his neck and gently nuzzled him. Cody smiled and nuzzled back. "Oh! I want you guys to meet someone!" Cody says as he tries to get out of Chases' hold. The cop bot reluctantly put the boy down and Cody ran over to Raf and gave him a one armed hug. "This is my new friend Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel!"

TFRB TFP TFRB TFP

"Thank you for returning this Young Cody. This is a present for the humans that fight a long side us." Optimus says as he opens the box to show...snow! "I was unable to any when I went to the Artic so I brought some from Griffin Rock. It is to my understanding that Raf and Jack have never seen snow before so I thought it would be a welcome experience for the two of them."

"But instead it caused my baby brother to almost die from having that death trap closing on him!" Kade yelled as he pulled Cody away from the Prime.

"For that I am extremely sorry for. I never ment for him to be in danger. I am glad that Rafael found him before he found the incinerator." Optimus said, making everyone shudder at what could of happened.

"Come on everyone. We need to head back to Griffin Rock before somebody reports to Barney saying that there's been a "mass kidnapping" because we aren't home." Charlie says as the big group walks to the ground bridge that opened.

Cody follows until he suddenly turns and hugs Raf. "Talk to you tomorrow Raf!" Cody says smiling.

Cody lets go of his friend and rushes over to Boulder. "Bye Cody!" Raf says smiling.

19 years later...

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!_

A brunette man groans as he sits up and stretches. It's been 19 years and Cody and Raf have been room mates for nine of them ever since Raf took the offer to watch over the Autobots of Griffin Rock from the director of the FBI. Looking out the window of the tree house they were in Raf smiled. Nice and sunny. Welp. Time to wake up Mr. Grumpy.

"Cody. Cody wake up. It's your dad again." Raf says with a yawn.

"Tell him that we'll be down for breakfast as soon as I can open my eyes." Cody whines.

Raf grabs the pillow he used that night and hits the new police Chief in the head. "Come on!" Raf laughs as he rushes out of the tree house.

"Dude!" Cody yells before chasing his friend.

The duo runs into the firehouse and rush to their seats. "Morning boys. Doc and I just made some pancakes and eggs! Hope your hungry!" Charlie says as he rolls over. "Ack! Ugh. Stupid wheelchair."

Cody quickly helps his father and his step-father put the food onto the table. "Thanks for making Breakfast guys! Me and Raf have a big start today." Cody says before taking a bite of eggs.

"No problem boys. So what's on the schedule today?" Charlie asks as he cuts into his pancake.

"Well I gotta go check up on Heatwave, Blades and Boulder. They said they would be back in a week but it's been two weeks since then. We need our team back. I know it's their honeymoon but still. Me and Chase can do all of this ourselves." Cody says as he pokes at his food.

Charlie frowned and rubbed his son's arm. "What about you Raf?" Doc asks as he moves his gray dreads out of his face.

"William, Jack, Miko and I are going to check up on some cybertronian activity near my cousin's scrapyard. I just hope it's not anymore Decepticon's. We've already brought in four of them with Soundwaves help so far. I really hated that Crab guy. He was so annoying! Miko said that he was cute! Cute!" Raf said before shovelling his food into his mouth.

"Just make sure you come home. And bring souvenirs." Cody says smiling.

Raf laughs. "Will do buddy."


	3. Blades' list (request by Creepy-Pasta)

Blades sighed as he watched Kade walk off with Hayley along with Graham and a girl named Mary for their double date. Dani and Taylor already left for their date and Cody & Frankie left for their; "It's not a date!" date. Blades looked towards where Charlie Burns was talking on the phone with somebody he met at a coffee shop.

Looking outside he saw two squirrels chasing each other. Everybody had somebody! Everybody except him. Sighing Blades goes down to the bunker to...think! Yeah. Think. Not sulk. Think.

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

Blades gently stroked Cody's head as the boy slept on his lap. Blades sighed and started to think about finding a femme to settle down with and having some sparklings once the war was done and over with. She had to be bubbly, have a sense of humor...he needed to write this down!

Grabbing a data pad he started to write everything down smiling.

1\. Bubbly

2\. Good sense of humor

3\. Enjoy human TV

4\. Not hate Cody or Dani

5\. Must want kids

6\. Will let us have a pet

7\. Must be nice

8\. Must let baby Cody as much as I want

9\. Must like infomercial's

10\. Help me cook

11\. Must like cartoons

12\. Must not care that I'm a rescue bot

With that done Blades put the pad down and picked up his young charge. Laying down properly Blades yawned before carefully kissing Cody's forehead. "I hope I'll be able to meet the right femme." He says softly.

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

Blades hummed as he carefully carried a sleeping teenage Cody on his shoulder. The war was finally over and he got to see Cody grow up. A femme had joined not to long ago and...she seems nice. Personally he didn't like her all that much.

Humming louder Blades gently laid the boy down and onto one of his large pillows. "You make a good dad."

Jumping Blades turned and rolled his optics when he saw Razorwing. "Hi Razor. Try to stay quiet ok? Cody hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. He's been having really bad nightmares since we found that Decepticon down on the beach." Blades says softly.

"Got it big guy. He ok now? Heard him crying earlier." Razor said softly.

"Yeah. He's fifteen now and his whole family is gone. Kade and Hayley moved out last year, then Taylor and Dani moved out and then even Graham and Amy! I'm just glad they all just moved a block away so us bots can stay here. Primus knows Cody needs us." Blades says softly as Cody stirs a little before he settles down when Razor gentle pats his back.

"Where's Charlie?" Razor asked softly.

"He's at Rachael's house. I think he's trying to replace Cody's mom. Cody said that he was the only one to go to her grave this year. Cody and him got into a fight which resulted in Charlie going over to Rachael's. I hate that lady." Blades growls.

"Not as much as Cody...do you wanna watch some infomercials? We can probably find something that'll cheer Cody up." Razor says softly.

Blades smiles and nods.

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

It's been a year since Blades and Razorwing were bonded. Currently Razor is pregnant with their second child. Their first born, Shadow Blade, was on her mothers tummy as her baby brother kicked up a storm. "I HATE YOU BOTH!"

Blades sighed as he waited for Cody to come sliding down. Chief Burns and Rachael's wedding was six months ago and Cody still couldn't accept it. It really didn't help that Cody found out that Frankie had been cheating on him and that Kade and Hayley were thinking about moving off the island.

Cody was slowly losing his family and Blades vowed that he would never let Cody scar hinself again. Blades waited. And waited. And waited. And wa- _ **BOOM!**_

The whole family jumped and looked towards the Burns home that was above them when they heard screaming. "Go. I'll stay here with Shadow." Razor said softly.

Blades nodded and quickly changed into his holo matter form and ran to the elevator with Heatwave, Boulder and Chase. But what they saw would haunt them forever. Cody was dead. He had killed himself with his fathers 9mm gun. And in the note he left for Blades it told him everything the poor boy was going through. Blades had never hated a human more than he did now. He officially hated Charlie and Rachael Burns.

Blades watched as the casket lowered into the ground. It wasn't a suitable day for a wedding. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining. Cody Burns was being laid to rest today and Rachael Burns didn't even bother to show. Good. Now if only Charlie hadn't came then it would be much easier to mourn.

Dani and Taylor cried in their seats while Graham stared in shock at the casket. He still couldn't believe his only little brother was dead. Amy, his wife, was sobbing into their two year olds hair. Kade was gripping his pant legs as he sobbed with Hayley and Stacy, their daughter. Heatwave, Boulder, Chase, Quick Shadow, High Tide and Servo were holding back their own tears since their were many more humans here.

Like Frankie with her new boyfriend Steven, Doc Greene and Mrs. Greene, Doctor Morocco and a few other towns people. As soon as the laying to rest was done Blades stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"I am Blades of the Rescue bots and I wanted to say something. Cody Burns was like a son to me. He told me why he hated Rachael and why he shot himself. In his letter good-bye to me he said that when ever Charlie wasn't around Rachael would verbally and physically abuse him. He said the pain was becoming to much but at least he had his big brothers and sisters along with his girlfriend Francine Frankie Greene. But then he saw her cheating on him with Steven one night. He didn't want to believe it but when he saw the two kiss he knew it was true. Then he found out that his big brother and his family were moving off the island. He was losing everything and everyone he loved. So he decided enough was enough. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He shot himself in the brain." Blades says.

Turning back to his team he stops. "I have a ship coming for myself and my family in one hour. If anyone even talks about Cody in a way I don't like then I won't hesitate when I pick you up and dangle you over the rapids." He growled.

It's been nearly twenty years later and Blades was looking out of his front window and to the crystal gardens not to far away. "Sire! Sire!"

Looking to his right Blades smiled when he saw all five of his kids. "Yes kiddos?" He says as he picks up his youngest.

"Carrier was talking about somebody named Cody to Uncle Chase. Who's Cody?" Shadow Blade asks.

Blades smiled fondly. "Well he was a human on Earth that..."

 _End_


	4. Binder (Fem! Trans! Cody)

"Angel why don't you just go to your room? We're busy." Charlie says as he puts his pen down.

"But dad!"

"No buts young lady. Go to your room. _**NOW**_!" Charlie snaps as he pointed towards the girl's room.

Sighing Angel rubbed her blue eyes before heading towards her room. Graham frowned and stood up. "If you wait a few minutes I'll be in there to read you a bed time story." He says to his youngest sister.

"No thanks. Just do your work ham ham. I'll...I'll be in bed." Angel says sniffling.

Charlie felt shame and regret for making his daughter cry. She was the last thing he had of his wife. He'll make it up to her tomorrow, after the dedication.

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

Angel whimpered as she sliced into her skin. "You're a girl. You're a girl. You're a girl. You're a girl. You're a girl. You're a girl." She said as she gripped her bleeding arm.

That's a lie. Angel was a boy stuck in a girls body. Before she would dress like a boy and could get away with it...that is until she hit puberty early on and had to start wearing a bra at the age of eight. So now a days he wears bandages or duct tape on his chest so he looks like a boy. But it's starting to hurt. Bad.

He thought he even broke a rib before. But he doesn't care. As long as he looked like a boy.

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

Angel tried to catch his breath as he rode his bike it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. His dad had stopped him and reminded him about the stupid dedication. Right now all he wants to do is breathe! But it was getting harder and harder.

Once to the stage was visible Angel quickly locked his bike up and pushed forwards. By the time he was up front with Frankie he was out of breath and could barely stand. By that time all of the new rescue bots were up on stage, facing the crowd.

Did...did that one just look at the red one? "Medical emergency. Medical emergency. Subject: 4'5 Female, 71 lb, 9 years old. Pierced lung. Pierced lung." The big orange and white one calls out before jumping off stage.

He walks over to Angel and gently picks the boy up and laid him in his servo. "Emergency over ride activated. Fire rescue. I require assistance." The bot says. "Time to get child to hoapital; under twenty minutes and 14 seconds."

The fire bot quickly transforms before the heli bot places the boy inside. "Hurry." Angel heard it say to the fire bot before everything went black.

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

Angel groaned as he woke up. Looking to his left he saw Doc Greene and Frankie sitting there with fear in their faces and tears streaming down their cheeks. To his right he saw his whole family. Dani, Kade, Graham, Charlie and Woodrow. "W-What's going on? Where am I?" Angel asks softly.

"Angel! Oh thank Madame Curie!" Frankie says making Angel laugh.

"You sound like your daddy." He says smiling before coughing.

Dani grabbed a cup of water and helped Angel drink it down. "Thanks Dani. Uncle Woodrow? What are you doing here?" He asks softly.

"Well, when Charlie called me saying you were put into a medical induced coma I rush back here from Madagascar just to make sure everyone was alright." Woodrow says before sighing. "Angel. I told you not to use bandages anymore. Why won't you let me help you? I could even tell Charlie for you!"

"No! I'll tell him when I want to! They already hate me because I'm the reason mommy's dead, I don't want them to hate me because I'm transgender!" Angel yells before covering his mouth in shock.

He said it. He told everyone he was trans. Tears welled up in his baby blue eyes before he started to cry. Woodrow frowned and quickly pulled out a pacifier he bought a few days ago. He quickly pops it into the boys mouth making him stop crying and suckle on the pacifier.

"You need a new coping method kiddo." Woodrow chuckles before seeing Graham, Doc and Frankie holding pacifiers as well making him laugh. "Guess I'm not the only one who know about the Angel Method."

Angel looked around and hugged Woodrow's side. The man gently rubs his nephew's back. "I'll take Angel with me when I leave for the Amazon in a month. Alright Charlie?" Woodrow says softly.

"Your not taking my son anywhere Woodrow." Charlie says as he stands up.

Woodrow and Angel look at the man in shock. They thought he would be furious and disown Angel. "Y-You called me Son." Angel whispered as the pacifier fell out of his mouth.

"That's right. I did. Why didn't you tell me Angel?" Charlie asked softly.

"I-I thought you would hate me. You grew up in a time where being a different color and being queer was a sin. I was afraid you would hate me like people from your generation hated them." Angel whispered as tears filled his eyes again.

Charlie sighed softly. "Kiddo that's no reason to not tell me something. Just because of my generation's mistakes and views doesn't mean I will act the same way as them. Ok?" He says as he kissed his son's knuckles.

Angel hugged his father with tears in his baby blues. "Ok daddy."

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

Angel slide down the fire pole and smiled when he saw the rescue bots. Walking over to the Heli bot and Fire bot he hugs both of their pedes. "Thank you." He said smiling.

He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a dvd with a boy and a dragon on it. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" He asks smiling.

"Y-You know?" The Heli bot asked softly.

"Yep! I heard you tell the Fire bot to hurry after you put me in his seat." Angel said smiling.

The bots look at each other before the Heli bot smiles. "What's the movie about? Also...what's a movie?"

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

It's been over four months since Angel told his family the he was trans. Today was his tenth birthday so he was allowed to sleep in. Yawning he rubbed at his eyes and searched for his contact lenses. Huh? Where were they?

Sighing Angel grabbed his old metal frame glasses and got dressed. After changing into a orange dress shirt and black pants he made a joke about him being the spirit of Halloween before walking out of his room.

"SURPRISE!"

Angel jumped and fell onto his butt making everybody laugh. "W-What?!" Angel says softly as Evan and Myles help him up.

"Happy Birthday Cody!" Myles says smiling.

"Cody?"

"Yeah! Your a boy so you need a better name than Angel so we thought about the name Cody for ya. What do you think?" Myles asks smiling.

"I like it!" Cody says smiling.

tfrb tfrb tfrb tfrb

Cody smiled as he opened his last gift to reveal a gaming system. "This is awesome! Thanks everyone!" He says smiling.

"Wait Cody! That's not the last one!" Blades says as he pulls out a brightly colored box. "We all chiped in to buy this for you!"

Taking it Cody looked up at his smiling friends and family. Opening the box Cody felt his baby blues go wide in shock before he carefully pulled out the soft blue binder. "Come on! I'll help you try it on!" Hayley says smiling before taking Cody's hand.

tfrb tfrb

Cody stared into the full view mirror and at his flat chest. "What do you think Cody? Cody? Cody! Are you ok? Why are you crying?!" Hayley asks before she's hugged tightly.

"Thank you. All of you!" Cody said happily.

Everyone smiles happily at the boy and young woman. "Your welcome son." Charlies says smiling.

End!


	5. Tired of trying (Suicidal Cody)

Cody stopped in front of the busy street. This was it. This was his final stop. Turning he tied something to the street post and turned on the camcorder he put on the bottom of the post. Spotting the vehicle he was waiting for he stepped in front of it and let out his final breath just as a hand reached out for him and a voice called for him. "CODY!"

10 hours later...

Cody grunted as he got his dress pants on. Even if he had worn them dozens of times he still couldn't figure out how to get them over his shoes easily. Since no body taught him how to dress properly he didn't know that you don't put your shoes on before your pants.

Sighing he put his hair up using a old lace ribbon that once belonged to his mother. Opening a trunk he pulls out a crisp and clean black dress shirt with a red vest sewed into it. His mothers favorite. Pulling it on he goes over to his cracked mirror to look at himself.

Sighing he picks up a large book bag full of his most precious things and pulled it onto a shoulder. Walking out of his room he goes to his dad first.

Charlie sighed as he pulled some toast out of the toaster. He could sense something was wrong with his son but he didn't know what and knew if he pried Cody was more than likely going to freak out due to him being scared of his own father.

"Daddy?"

Charlie yelped in surprise before turning to see Cody holding a old, patched up, purple lion. "Daddy I want you to have Mr. Periwinkle. He's my favorite toy that mommy gave me. I want you to have him." He says softly as Charlie bends down to his level.

Taking the toy Charlie couldn't see what Cody was doing. He was giving away one of his most precious items but all he could see was his son calling him daddy again. Hugging his son he held his head to his shoulder as he held him so he didn't see the look of sorrow and pain on Cody's face.

A few minutes later Cody was standing in front of his brother, Kades room. "Big brother?" He calls out in case he was with Haley in there.

"What do you want Cody?" Kade says as he opens the door only to be greeted with a picture of himself and a young Cody.

Taking the picture he smiles slightly when he sees that it was his favorite. It was a photo of a young Kade holding a two year old Cody who was dressed up as Scooby Doo and Kade dressed as Fred. Graham wanted to dress up as Shaggy and carry Cody around but Kade wouldn't give his baby brother up until he peed on a bully for him.

"It's my favorite picture of us when you loved and cared about me." Cody said softly.

The red head frowned as he slowly lowered the picture to look down at his baby brother. "I know you blame me for mom's death. I do too. I should've died that night. Not mommy." He says as he looks down at his feet.

Looking over his baby brother he sees things he's never noticed before. His brother was wearing glasses, had long blonde hair, skinny as a twig and looked as helpless as he did when he was beating him up at their mothers funeral. A soft cough made him snap out of it. "K-Kade? Are you ok?" Cody asks softly.

Kade nodded before reaching for him as he walked away. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered as he watched his brother walk away.

* * *

"Graham? Are you in here?" Cody called out into his brothers little study room.

"Cody? What's wrong buddy?" Graham asked as he came up from behind Cody.

Cody yelped and turned around to see his big brother standing there, holding a bowl of corn beef hash. "Sorry buddy! You ok?" Graham asks as he gently ruffled his brothers hair.

Cody fixed his hair before giving his brother a hand held video game system. "Mommy gave me this when I was little. I want you to have it." He says softly.

"Your psp? Cody...is everything ok?" Graham asks as he bends down to his brothers height.

"Yeah. I'm ok, everything is ok. Graham...I love you. You are the best big brother I could've asked for." Cody says as he hugs his brother tight before quickly running out.

Graham watched his brother run away from him. Frowning he watches his only baby brother run away from him as thoughts kept nagging him.

* * *

"Chase? Can you do me a favor? Can you give these to Blades, Boulder and Heatwave?" Cody asks as he pulls a leather bound journal, a picture frame with a picture in it, a wrapped up painting and a usb.

"Of course Cody." Chase says as he takes the items carefully.

"The journal is for you. I wrote you a book. I hope you enjoy it. Chase...I love you. You and the others have been like family to me ever since you came here. I love you guys so much." He says as he hugs Chases foot.

"I love you too son." Chase says as he picks up the young blonde.

* * *

Sighing Cody pulls a wrapped up painting out of his now empty bag as he walked over yo the rock wall. "Dani? Can you come down here please?" He calls up.

Dani looks down at her brother before quickly scaling down. "What's up Cody? Need me to help you reach the popcorn?" She asks as she takes off her gear.

Cody shakes his head as he gives his sister the painting. "Here. I made this for you." He says as Dani takes the painting.

"Really? Well...thanks Cody. Are you ok? Doc, Frankie, Mrs. Neeserlander, the mayor, Huxley, Hailey, Graham and even Morocco called to say you gave them something today. Even Uncle Woodrow called and said you gave him something and he's on the faire on the way here. How did you do that by the way?" Dani says as she looks down at her baby brother.

"I'm fine! I promise. I'm just...feeling generous." Cody says smiling before quickly leaving.

Dani watched her little brother run off before climbing into Rolling Thunder.

* * *

Cody parks his Go Kart before he grabs his wallet out of his pants. Walking over to a girl scouts table he buys half of their Thin Mints and half of their Caramel deLites. Taking the bags he takes out a box of the thin mints before puting the rest in his trunk.

Climbing back into his Go Kart he starts to eat the cookies as he drives towards a hotel near the store. Finishing his cookie he pulls up to door number 56. Knocking on the door he takes a deep breath when a teen girl with black and pink hair opens the door.

"Yeah? Oh hey Cody! What's up?" She asks as a boy Cody's age walks over.

The boy fixes his glasses as he waves to his friend. "R-Raf? Can I talk to you? Outside?" Cody asks softly.

Raf walks out before Cody takes his hand and slips a ring with the X-Men symbol on it onto Raf's ring finger. "My mom gave me this to give to the person I had a crush on. As a promise ring. I have had a crush on you ever since I met you. Your cute, funny, smart, everything I've ever wanted. I know we're both young but I knew I was in love with you for a long time. Even if you don't feel the same I just wanted to tell you." Cody says as he moves forward and kisses Raf with a huge blush on his face.

The teen that stood beside them took out her phone and took a picture as her jaw dropped. Cody quickly climbed into Rolling Thunder before he zipped off, not noticing two big men and a woman with a mask over her mouth walk over to Raf and the teen.

"Did...did that kid just kiss Raf?" One of the bulky men asks.

"Oh yeah! And I got it on photo!" The teen girl says as her friend touches his lips.

* * *

Sighing Cody drinks down his peach tea as he waited until it was rush hour. He had just ate the last meal he'll ever have and sat there waiting, thinking back on every horrible thing his family had done to him after they blamed him for their mother/wifes' death. She had died on this street.

It had been a stormy, summer night and his mother was rushing Cody to the hospital with a severe asthma attack. But his mother had to swerve to avoid a deer and swerving + wet roads = loss of control. Cody had passed out until he woke up to see his mother covered in blood, a tree branch in her stomach. He had been five at the time so he could only do one thing. Cry.

His mother was still alive and tried to calm him down. But soon she was fading away very quickly. His mother spoke her last breath to him before passing on to the other side. Cody sobbed as he held his mothers hand, ignoring his own wounds until a man passing the scene stopped and called Chief Burns.

Looking up at the sky Cody felt tears go down his face as the memory replays in his head. "I love you too mommy." He whispered before he stood.

Walking forward a bit he pulled out a camcorder from his pocket. Cody stopped in front of the busy street. This was it. This was his final stop. Turning he tied something to the street post and turned on the camcorder he put on the bottom of the post. Spotting the vehicle he was waiting for he stepped in front of it and let out his final breath just as a hand reached out for him and a voice called for him. "CODY!"

Cody gasped when he was tackled into the road and lands in the middle of it with a body on top of him. Struggling he hears the tires of a car screech as the car comes to a skidding stop. "Get off of me!" Cody screams before he sees it was the one person he didn't think he would see. "Kade?"

Kade held his brother down with tears in his gray eyes. "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Kade yelled as Chief Burns and Woodrow ran over.

Cody laughed as he looked up at his brother. "Are you kidding me?! Dad has hit, yelled, punched and screamed at me since mom's death! You were no better! You told your friends it was my fault. They beat me up everyday until they moved off the island for college. I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DEATH WAS AND I HAD TO WATCH OUR MOM DIE BECAUSE OF MY STUPID ASTHMA! I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF SO MANY TIMES BEFORE! I cut, I slash and yet I couldn't take my life because it would be bad for your guys' image. But I stopped caring. I can't just pretend none of that happened anymore. I'll tell mom you said you love her." Cody says before he started to have a seizure.

Cody Burns was Overdosing on his anti-depressants.

Three months later...

Charlie quickly ran out of the elevator and over to Chase, who was gently rocking. He opened the door and smiled softly as he gently picked up his son. Cody whimpered as he was moved. "Daddy...?" Cody whimpered.

"I'm right here. It's ok. Welcome back home son." He says softly as he carried his son to the elevator.

It had been three months since Cody tried to commit suicide but since then he had been hospitalized, given proper care and is going to therapy. He promised he would never do it again as long as his family never went back to the way they used to be (hurting, neglecting, etc.). Walking into Cody's room he gently lays the boy down on the new bed.

Climbing in next to him Charlie covered them up and held him close to his heart. "I love you Cody. I'll never hurt you or let anything hurt you again. I promise." He says as the rest of his kids along with his brother climb into bed with the two.

All of Cody's personal items that he gave away were in his room once more and a promise of a new start on the horizon.

 _The End_


	6. Mothers day

Cody sighed as he sat on his bed. Today was mothers day. Sniffling he wiped his eyes as he held a picture of his mother. Looking outside he could hear the birds chirping and Kade laughing about something. Standing Cody goes to walk towards the door to head out but suddenly a stabbing pain in his side stops him in his tracks before everything goes black.

A loud thump from Cody's room made Dani jump as she was trying to fix her tangled hair. "Cody? Are you ok?" Dani calls out before standing up.

Brushing the last tangle out Dani walked out of her room and knocked on Cody's door. "Cody? You in there?" Dani asks as she reaches for the door knob.

"Dani? What's wrong?" Charlie asks as he puts a bag of groceries on the table.

"Not sure. I heard a thump come from Cody's room." Dani says as she opens the door.

Turning back to Cody's room Dani gasped before screaming. Kade walked in before he ran over with his brother and father. Kades heart dropped when he saw his baby brother passed out on the floor. "C-Cody?" Kade said softly as Charlie raced over to the unconscious boy.

Checking his pulse Charlie gulps when he sees blood on Cody's mouth. "He has a pulse! Gharham! Call the hospital and tell them I'm bringing Cod-" "AHHHH!" Cody screams as Charlie backs away a centimeter.

Charlie frowned and gently touched the side of Cody's stomach causing the boy to scream again. Tears streamed down Cody's face as he suddenly woke up trying to get his dad away from him. "Daddy! It hurts! It hurts! My tummy hurts!" Cody cries out as he tries to get closer to his father.

Kade rushes in and scooped Cody up. "Graham! Tell the hospital I'm bringing Cody in and it may be appendicitis!" Kade yells as he rushes out after grabbing a blanket and stuffed animal.

Sliding down the pole Kade makes sure that it didn't touch Cody. Landing in the garage Kade ran over to Heatwave. "Heatwave! Transform!" Kade says as he holds Cody close to him.

"Why? Is there a-why is there water coming from Cody's eyes? What did you do?!" Heatwave growled before seeing tears in Kades eye's.

"Please Heatwave." Kade says as tears fell from his face. "I can't run fast enough, please! I can't lose Cody."

Heatwave quickly transformed and pulled Kade in before buckling him up. Chase and Boulder quickly opened the doors as Heatwave sped out as if Megatron himself was on his tailpipe.

Kade looked down at his little brother as tears streamed down the boy's face. "Cody have you been getting sick, fever, burping, diarrhea or constipation?" Kade asked quickly.

Cody sobbed as he tried to rub his stomach. "No, no, no Carebear! Keep those little hands off your tummy!" Kade says as he gently grips Cody's wrists.

"I heard him getting sick in a bush a few hours ago and he said he had a stomach ache but he said it might be because he hadn't gone to the bathroom for two days. Chase checked his temp a half hour ago. It was 103.7 °F, at least I think it was. He just came back down freaking out and that is new for him." Heatwave says as he takes a sharp turn.

"Whoa! Heatwave careful!" Kade says before yelping as the red light shone bright in front of at least seven cars. "Heatwave!"

Heatwave quickly transformed and jumped over the vehicles, just missing the Greene's. Transforming he quickly and repeatingly apologizes to Cody. Holding onto Cody, Kade kissed Cody's cheek as he rocked him.

"Hold on Carebear, hold on." Kade says as he nuzzled Cody's sweaty face.

"M-Mommy...? Mommy... It hurts. My tummy hurts..." Cody sobbed as he reached for the empty seat.

Kade held back his sobs as he held his brother close. "Please...please don't take him too. Please, I'm begging you." Kade whispered into into Cody's damp hair.

Heatwave frowned watching his teammate. Quickly turning into the hospital drop offs he blared his sirens to alert the doctors that they were there.

* * *

Kade sat in the brightly colored room, whispering a prayer. "Wow. I've never heard you pray before." A man with red hair says as he walks in.

"Who are you? Get out! This is my brothers room!" Kade growls as tears stream down his face.

"Relax Kade. It's me, Heatwave. This is my holo-matter form. Cody designed it for me." Heatwave says as he sits down. "But when I'm like thid around other humans just call me your cousin Heath."

Kade sats down and held Cody's favourite stuffed Toy. "S-Sorry. Hey...? Do you think that when he comes out o-of surgery he'd want to hold his pompompurin?" Kade asks as he holds the toy, rubbing it's fabric.

"Maybe. Sooo...Carebear?" Heatwave asks as he looks at the other man.

Kade chuckled softly. "When our mom was still alive she would call Cody that. He always took care of us when we were sick. He'd even do it to dad. He was our little doctor but instead of calling him Doctor Cody mom called him Carebear. One because he loved Carebears and two is because he is cuddly and takes care of you like no one else could." Kade says smiling.

The door suddenly swings open to the rest of the team (bots in holo-forms), Hayley, the Greene family and a cloaked figure. "Wh-Where is he? Where's Cody?!" Charlie and Doc say together.

"He's in surgery. He had appendicitis but the doctor said that we got him here before the appendix burst." Kade says softly before noticing that his dad was holding a old duffle bag that had been converted to a diaper bag.

Charlie saw what Kade was looking at before blushing in embarrassment. "The last time somebody was rushed from our house to the hospital was when Cody decided he wanted to meet everybody early." He says as he looks away.

Smiling Kade looks at the name on the bag that was sewn in with baby blue and rose pink yarn. Their mother made it. Cody chose those colors when he was a baby and Kade had chosen his baby brothers name.

"What's in it? Graham asks softly as he sits down on Kades' lap, trying to catch his breath. "I hate asthma."

"I went back into Cody's room and grabbed his sketch book, some pajamas, some regular clothes, a book on Loki, a few manga, pencil case and I grabbed us some snacks so we can eat as we wait." Charlie says before giving everybody some bottles of tea.

"Thanks dad. They said that he'll be brought into the room for recovery." Kade says as he opens his tea.

"I'm surprised." Charlie says as he drinks some of his own tea.

"Of what?"

"That you remembered everything in the "in case of surgery" folder."

"...Fuck! Be right back!"

* * *

Dani held her baby brothers hand as the clock ticked loudly and Kade was yelling at a doctor with the rest of the group. It had been three hours since Cody's surgery and he still hadn't woken up yet.

It seemed Cody had a bad reaction to the anesthesia and he was still asleep. Humming softly Dani kissed Cody's hand. "Come on Carebear. Come on. Wake up. Please." Dani begged softly as she gently squeezed his small hand.

Blades walked over and sat next to Cody on the bed before he gently moved a piece of hair away from Cody's pale face. "Come on buddy. We're all here. Come on and open those baby blues." Blades says softly.

Humming softly Blades held the small hand close. "Even when you sleep, I will be nearby. I will wipe away your tears and your fears away. I will always be here for you. No matter how strong the wind blows, no matter how bright the stars glow I will always make it home to you." Blades sings softly as he gently strokes Cody's cheek.

Boulder, Chase and Heatwave hear Blades song making them look at each other and walk over before joining in. "Even if the hottest day or coldest night comes I will treck home to you. I will always be there for you, especially when you're feeling blue." The bots sing softly as Cody slowly open his eyes.

Heatwave smiles as the others rush over to the bed. "Daddy?" Cody says softly.

"I'm here baby boy. I'm right here." Charlie says as he he kisses his sons face.

"Daddy? Wh-What time is it?" Cody asks softly.

Charlie frowned but quickly checked the time. "It's five thirty kiddo." He says.

Cody pushed the blankets off of him before trying to pick the tape off. "I need to go. I need to go before it closes." Cody says before being pinned by Blades.

"Cody I think your mom will understand why you didn't come today. Relax and breath deeply. You had a bad reaction to the anesthesia." Blades says softly as he gently smacks Cody's hands away from the tape over the IV in his arm.

"No! I have to go see her! I have too! It's my fault she's dead! I have to be there for her today!" Cody yells as he struggles. "Please! Blair get off of me! Please! I need to see mommy!"

"Cody Charlie Burns stop this right now!" Blades growls as he holds the boys arms down. "Don't make me get the duct tape again! Wait...you like the duct tape."

Cody stopped struggling but not because of blades but because of the pain in his side. "Ow!" Cody sniffled as he rubbed his side.

"Don't touch that buddy. You just had surgery." Heatwave says softly as he gently removes Cody's hand from the wound.

"Surgery? Another one?" Cody asked softly.

"Another one?" Chase asks softly.

"Cody had surgery to remove his leg when he was younger." Hayley says softly as she wraps the blankets around Cody a bit more, afraid he may get cold.

"What?!" The rescue bots cry out.

"It happened when Rose died. They had gotten into a car accident when she was trying to get Cody to the doctors. He had eaten Grapefruit by accident in some candies that Dani got from the main land. We didn't know that it had grapefruit in it so when Cody ate it he started to have an allergic reaction. She gave him an epi-pen but he was still unconscious. Rose was speeding in a storm...and well...the car flipped a few times before it stop in a ditch. Rose was still alive for another half hour but unfortunately Cody had woken up only to see his mother dying." Charlie says softly.

"A piece of the door had embedded itself right through Cody's leg so he couldn't move. When somebody found them they had to call in Barney with the jaws of life to get them out. They got mom to the hospital to late. She was already dead. But Cody was still alive. He only had minor scratches and bruises but his leg was the worst part. The doors metal ripped through most of his muscles in his leg. It got infected, the antibiotics weren't helping and it was either cut it off or loose Cody." Graham says softly.

"Dad choose to cut it off. So after a little while he finally got a prophetic leg." Dani says as she points to the closet.

The bots looked to the closet and frowned. Looking at the struggling Cody they understood. "You feel guilty don't you?" Boulder asks in a worried voice.

Cody looked at Boulder with tears in his baby blues and yelled. "OF COURSE I DO! IF I HADN'T TRIED TO KILL MYSELF MOM NEVER WOULD'VE DRIVEN ME TO THE HOSPITAL! SHE WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Cody yelled before slamming back onto the bed, as if he was exhausted.

"K-Kill yourself?" Kade stutters as he looks at his brother in disbelief.

"All of you hated me because I didn't want to be a rescue hero. I wanted to be like mommy and sing and bake. But you said that that stuff was for girls. Then Dani and Graham ignored me. A week later dad caught me wearing the dress that mom was making for Dani's first school dance. That night I heard dad say that he knew he should've given me away. I've never been wanted by any of you...so I ate the candy. I knew I could die so I got the candy, emptied every pen and ate it. I was trying to die for all of you. But in the end mom died and I became a burden because of my le-stump! None of you helped me! It was always Doc Greene, Hayley, Mrs. Neederlander and Doctor Morocco. You never did shit! None of you...none of you *hic!* even tried to help me...why did you have to bring me here? I want to be with mommy." Cody sobbed as he gripped the blanket tight, making his knuckles go white.

Kade felt his heart break. He couldn't remember a time he changed Cody's bandage or helped him through the Phantom pains. He did remember covering his ears and yelling at Cody to shut up when he was crying his little heart out.

Dani couldn't believe what she was hearing. Looking at her baby brother she couldn't stop the tears as her baby brother struggled against Blades and Doc Greene.

Graham looked at his feet as he remembered that indeed he had neglected Cody for his own selfish reasons. He wanted Cody to be a rescue hero so he could always take care of his brother but if he didn't want to be a hero he would only be able to spend at least a few hours with him. He had been selfish and has never helped his brother. Well that stops now.

"Even when you sleep, I will be nearby. I will wipe away your tears and your fears away. I will always be here for you. No matter how strong the wind blows, no matter how bright the stars glow I will always make it home to you." Graham sings softly as he held Cody's hand.

Cody looked at his big brother with tears in his eyes before softly singing with his big brother. Ok Cody I know this will take a while but do you think you could ever forgive us? We will do anything to gain your forgiveness." Graham says softly as the cloaked man walked over.

"Well Cody? Can you forgive them?" The man asks softly.

Cody reached up and removed the hood from the mans head to reveal Dr. Morocco. "Yeah but you are going to have to help them." Cody says as he lays back. "My throat hurts."

* * *

"...make it home to you." Cody sang as he gently placed a plate of cookies and a rose down on the grave stone. "I'm sorry mom."

Charlie gently picked up his son before placing him in his wheelchair. It had been a week since the appendix incident and Cody had to stay in the hospital, in fear that Cody could get an infection but a week in they were less worried as long as Cody kept plastic wrap around his stomach.

Charlie kissed Cody's head as his children, the bot's holo-forms, Morocco, the Mayor, the Greene's and the theiving twins; Evans and Miles placed roses around the cookies Cody had made. Looking to the grey sky Charlie silently whispered to the sky.

"Thank you for protecting him my love."

 _Happy Mother's day_

* * *

I'm so sorry this is late! I've been having some healthe issues and couldn't get this and one other chapter done for a long while. I'm so sorry!


End file.
